The Cleansing Rain
by Lynzi18
Summary: Kouga had taken everything, everything that was apart of her four year life with him. Watching the rain slide down the cab window, Kagome knew the next few months were going to be the hardest. She needed to be independent, no more relying on a man!Inu/Kag


**Authors Notes: This story is being written by myself and kool-kcc! We do not own Inuyasha or any other characters we just find them really hott!! Well mainly, Inuyasha!! **

** The Cleansing Rain**

**Chapter 1: **

"You are never here, you're always at work. What am I supposed to sit around and clean?" Kouga yelled. He was furious, Kagome could tell by the colour in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Hojo needs me. You've been known to stay at work all hours of the night sometimes all night," Kagome yelled back, the colour in his eyes did not scare her at all, she was used to him being angry.

"Oh, Hojo _needs you_, Kagome you just open your legs and let him fuck you. You're a fucking whore, admit you have been sleeping with him all this time" she was stunned how dare he say a thing like that to her. He knew how Hojo was, he was helpless, and he could not do anything by himself.

"You did not just say that to me. You know I have always been faithful. You are the only one I have ever slept with. And really what is this about? Because I don't have time for this I need to get to work or I am going to be late" she picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. She walked past Kouga and he grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, if you walk out that door there will be nothing to come back to!" his grip tightened around her arm, she winced. She saw something in his eyes that moment that she had never seen before and that was rage, pure unadulterated rage. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she ripped her arm out of his grasp and walked to the door she turned around and looked at him.

"We will talk about this when I get home," she said before slamming the door. The interlude with Kouga left her little to time to hail a cab, pick-up her dry-cleaning and get to work before she was late. She needed to be on time she had a meeting with the board of advisors. She was surprised to hail a cab so quickly she told him where she was going and sat quietly in the back playing all the events that had happened that morning. Trying to get her mind off it, she went over step-by-step of everything she was going to have to de before going into the boardroom. Looking in the cabbies mirror she added, _fix my hair _to the list. The cab driver pulled over on the side in front of the dry cleaners.

"Stay here, I will be right back," she said, slamming the door behind her she jogged to the dry cleaners. She opened the door to the dry cleaners and Mr. Sasaki was standing behind the desk talking on the phone. She assumed it was a customer by the look on his face and the tone of his voice. He slammed the phone down, looked up and smiled.

"Kagome, how are you? Are here to pick up your dry cleaning," he said. She had known him for so long, he was a nice man. She smiled back.

"Oh, I have had better days. Yes I am here to pick it up!" she was tapping the tops of her finger nails on the desk to keep her from jumping over the desk and grabbing her skirt and blouse, but she knew that she would never do that she's to calm of a person. Sango would she said to herself and smiled visioning such an event. Mr. Sasaki walked into the back, came back with her favourite blouse and skirt, and passed it to her.

"Here you go, Kagome. That will be $22.50" he said, ringing it up on the till. She passed him the money, put it in the till, and gave her a receipt.

"Bye, see you soon" she smiled, she walked out of the store and surprisingly the cab was still there. It was common for cab drivers to just leave, then again, he had not been paid yet so why would he leave? She jumped back into the cab setting her skirt and blouse on her lap.

"Where to now, ma'am" the cab driver said politely

"Oh, uh, 27th and 3rd"

"Okie dokie" he said turning around and began to drive. Luckily she arrived at work with ten minutes to spare, she ran into the bathroom to change. When she came, she walked towards the mirror to fix her hair and then she noticed the huge she paid $22.50 for was still there.

"Crud" she yelled, stomping her foot. She pouted, knowing now that she would have to wear he tie-died shirt with her skirt. She changed again, came out and looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt and skirt did not go together; it was as if a blind man had picked the outfit out. Nevertheless, there was nothing else for her to wear she would have to walk into the boardroom with her head held high. She walked out of the bathroom put her clothes in her office grabbed her notes and files and walked past the boardroom windows all of the advisors and Hojo were already there they were waiting for her. She opened the door she felt heat raise her face, everyone was staring at her and she knew it was because of her outfit. Hojo looked anxious.

"Kagome, you're finally here. Thank god, we were all freaking out because you weren't here as early as were used to" Hojo said getting up; he looked her up and down. He was staring at her outfit she could tell.

"You mean _you _were freaking out because she wasn't here" a board of advisor said under his breath.

"I am really sorry, traffic was really busy," she said, she made up a lie. Now she felt bad for lying but what was she to say that she and her boyfriend were fighting? She sat down in her chair pulled out her notes and clicked her pen she was ready to listen to what the advisors had to say. She rolled her eyes, this is going to be long she said to herself. Two hours and twenty-five minutes later the meeting was finally over the advisors left first. Hojo looked at Kagome with a worried look on his face.

"Are you going to help me?" he said. She had helped him since he became in control of the company.

"Don't I always, Mr. Goto?" she said. She collected all of her notes and stood up to leave.

"Oh, please call me Hojo. You have been such a help, lately, Kagome. Thank you. You can leave early today, there's nothing for you to do around here anyways" he smiled and walked her out of the office

"Umm, ok then. Are you sure about letting me take the rest of the day off?" she said looking at him, she walked into her office put her notes in her desk and picked up her clothes.

"Yes, I am. You work hard. By the way, what is with your outfit?" he said with a questioning look on his face. Damn, why did he have to ask?

"Oh, I had a problem with the dry cleaners" she said. She walked to the door and Hojo followed her down the hall and to the elevator.

"Oh okay, well have a nice day. I will see you tomorrow," he said holding the elevator door opened for her. She walked in and smiled.

"Thanks, yes you will. Bye, Mr. Goto…I mean Hojo" she said. The elevator door closed, she let out a sigh, finally. She was not looking forward to getting home Kouga would be there and right when she would walk in the door he would start yelling at her. Great, that is what she needed.

"_Yes, I will definitely have a great day, after my boyfriend reams me out about going to work when he wanted me to stay" _she said aloud. The elevator doors opened and she walked outside and she hailed a cab back home. Unfortunately, the ride back home was short, she would be yelled at sooner than she thought she said to herself. She got out of the cab and noticed that Kouga's car was not there. She sighed; good he will not be there when she walks in. She looked up at the sky and noticed that dark clouds were rolling in.

"They are not calling for rain today" she said, she shrugged it off and walked into the apartment building. She opened her apartment door, walked in put her purse down looked up. Her jaw dropped up, the apartment was empty, the only thing that was in the living room was two garbage bags there was a note on it. She picked up the note.

Kagome,

You should not have walked out the door. I was not lying when I said there would be nothing for you to come back to and there is not. Inside these two garbage bags are your things. Have a nice life with Hojo!

Kouga

She could not believe it, how could he leave. Tears started to well up in her eyes, what was she going to do? Where was she going to live? The only person she knew she could talk to was Sango, she got her cell phone out of her purse and called her.

"Hello?" she heard Sango's voice.

"Hi, Sango. Its' Kagome" tears started streaming down her face

"What's wrong?" Sango said "You sound upset"

"Kouga just up and left and took everything"

Kagome looked around her once beautiful apartment it was bare. Kouga had taken everything except for her essentials. As she walked out onto the sidewalk to hail a cab, she noticed the sky darken. She knew it was going to rain, why would not it after all with the day she was having she would not be surprised if a tornado touched down and only hit her.

She looked down at her two garbage bags that were filled with the only things left of her last four years, she was concerned that they might get wet. She tried to hail a cab she was going to her best friend, Sango's house, after hearing the news and after her rant and rave on how she was going to castrate him, put his genitals in a blender, and feed it to him through a straw. After all that is the only way, he would be able to eat anything when she got through with him. Sango invited Kagome to live with her as long as she needed.

The raindrops started to fall. She felt on sliding down her cheek and onto her shirt. She needed to get a cab and fast. Before she knew it, it started to pour. Now, she felt frustration building inside her. No cab driver would stop for her, her relationship was gone the gutter just like the stupid rain, and the rain, oh the rain. For some reason she was mad at the rain most of all. The rain soaked all of her belongings, made her mascara run, so now on top of the out fit that makes her look like she walked out of the 70's, she probably looked like a raccoon. "AACHOO" Great, now she is getting cold.

As she took a few deep breaths, she looked out at the street she realized that the reason she was mad at the rain most of all was because it was doing the one thing she feared to do…cry. At that moment, her tears began to pour, just like the rain. She didn't know if it was because she was soaked and it just added to the kinda day she was having or because of her four year relationship with Kouga was gone like a flash of lightning. She had made up her mind it was because of the rain. She did not want to give Kouga the satisfaction.

She knew she was being stubborn and she knew she was going to have to come to terms with reality eventually but right now, she could not because she knew if she did, it would shatter the last piece of pride she had left. In addition, her pride was the only thing she could not afford to lose. After all Kouga took _everything_ else.

"How did it come to this!" she said aloud looking up to the sky. The rain poured harder and so did her tears. She was thankful for the rain because it hid her tears. Finally, a cab pulled over to the side and she hopped in.

"Where to young lady" the cab driver said with a smile. She smiled back.

"To 6th and 12th, please" she looked out the cab window and watched the rain slide down the cab window. She knew the next couple of months were going to be hard but with Sango, there for support she knew she would be just fine.

** hoped you like it, we hope to update soon. Please review with your thoughts and ideas. They would be greatly appreaciated...Lynzi and Kool-Kcc **


End file.
